Le Cirque du feu
by AurielOfTheSummer
Summary: "Venez découvrir le nouveau numéro du Cirque Barnum ! Un spectacle hors du commun qui éblouira vos yeux ! Installez-vous confortablement et profitez de votre soirée ! Au programme : acrobaties, magie, cascades et plus encore, de quoi nourrir votre imagination," annonça Phillip Carlyle. Et surtout n'oubliez pas : "le véritable art est de rendre les gens heureux."
1. Introduction

NA : Hey ! Je prends juste quelques lignes pour dire que c'est ma toute première fanfiction et que je suis un peu désorganisée donc je ne posterais pas régulièrement ( comme ça vous êtes prévenu ;) ). Voilà ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Introduction

* * *

Adrian regarda encore une fois le tas de ruines devant lui. Il voyait encore le bâtiment majestueux aux grandes affiches colorées qui trônait en attirant les foules. Cette célébration de l'humanité avait déjà arraché de nombreux sourires aux foules de spectateurs jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Ce cirque qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y être allé régulièrement s'était embrasé tel un phœnix. Mais Adrian avait beau espérer, rien ne pouvait renaître des cendres devant lui.

Il essuya une larme et remit son chapeau avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner travailler. Il n'avait plus le cœur à faire ce boulot qui lui plaisait tant. Son bar était pourtant chargé d'histoires. D'une en particulier. L'histoire d'une troupe aux horizons vastes et divers, l'histoire d'une grande famille. Et cette histoire, Adrian le sait très bien, ce n'est pas la sienne mais celle de l'homme grâce à qui tout débuta : Phineas Taylor Barnum de son nom complet.

Adrian Waren l'avait juste rencontré au bon endroit. Il y avait déjà un moment que l'aventure avait commencé...

* * *

Lucas avait dépensé ses dernières économies pour arriver en Amérique. Son rêve d'être célèbre et acclamé pour ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il était, à ce moment-là, pour lui c'était possible. Il avait visité presque toute l'Europe mais son destin c'était l'Amérique ou plus précisément New York.

Il lui restait encore un peu de chemin à parcourir à pieds avant sa destination finale mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. La perspective d'un nouvel avenir lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour avancer dans l'inconnu. Il avait déjà fait le plus long.

A chaque pas, l'excitation le gagnait un peu plus. Mais il se calma rapidement voyant l'accueil peu chaleureux que les passants lui réservaient. Il avait beau être un étranger ce n'était pas la peine de lui rire au nez quand il demandait son chemin.

" Vous cherchez le cirque Barnum, m'sieur ? "

Lucas se retourna brusquement pour chercher à qui appartenait la voix. Un gamin de sept ou huit ans le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il acquiesça tout en restant sur ses gardes.

"Ça se voit que vous êtes pas d'ici, tout le monde sait où le trouver.

\- Alors tu peux me le dire ?

\- Je pourrais... mais ce n'est pas gratuit

\- Je n'ai rien à donner

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, je n'ai que mon matériel de travail et quelques vêtements"

Alors qu'il parlait, deux autres enfants sortirent d'une ruelle et lui volèrent sa valise. Il cria avant de courir derrière eux pendant que le gamin riait.

"Hé l'étranger !"

Lucas se retourna vers celui-ci alors que ses complices avaient ouvert sa valise.

" T'es ridicule mais ça me fait rire alors je vais t'aider "

Il fit signe à ses complices de partir avant d'indiquer la route à Lucas. Celui-ci ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur la route et suivit la seule piste qu'il avait. Elle le mena à destination mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant les ruines du bâtiment qui l'avait fait rêver. Il cria de frustration laissant sa colère et son désespoir résonner dans la rue.


	2. Avant le génie de Barnum

NA : Ça y est, le premier chapitre arrive enfin ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Avant le génie de Barnum

* * *

Pour tout vous dire, c'était P. T. Barnum qui était venu trouver Adrian Waren...

C'était une journée ensoleillée et Adrian avait ouvert son bar depuis quelques heures déjà. Quelques habitués étaient installés dans la salle et bavardaient gaiement quand il est entré.

Il s'est approché du comptoir et a demandé un verre, quoi de plus normal. Il a regardé le barman avant d'esquisser un sourire.

" Oh vous, vous n'avez pas encore visité le musée de curiosité Barnum !

\- Je travaille moi, monsieur !

\- Mais moi aussi, je fais de la promotion."

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un client l'embêtait avec des choses futiles pendant qu'Adrian tenait son établissement.

Pourtant, celui-ci le regardait confiant et demanda un autre verre.

" Vous pouvez profiter d'un lieu unique qui ne prendra que dix minutes de votre temps !

\- Écoutez monsieur, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela m'intéresserait. Je ne suis pas là pour profiter d'un spectacle !

\- C'est un musée

\- Alors encore moins perdre mon temps pour un truc immobile et sans intérêt.

\- Voyons, vous retracerez l'histoire, vous voyagerez...

\- Je n'en ais pas besoin, merci !

\- Et vous n'êtes pas le seul aujourd'hui... "

Adrian vit son client dépité. Connaissant sa clientèle, le public ne sera pas présent pour cet homme ambitieux.

Il en voyait passer des hommes comme lui, pleins de rêves, mais peu réussissaient.

Contrairement aux autres Barnum restait dans sa mémoire. Son visage remplit d'espoir, son discours, tout était encore net dans son esprit.

Adrian ne pouvait penser à autre chose et cela le rendait dingue de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Bientôt, cela tourna à l'obsession, il devait aller voir. Ainsi, en fin d'après midi, soit disant pour cause d'une importante recette, Adrian prit le chemin du musée de curiosité Barnum.

* * *

Lucas rentra dans le bar le plus proche. Il était désespéré et n'avait plus qu'une seule idée, se soûler à n'en plus pouvoir pour oublier son misérable sort.

Il venait d'essuyer un énième refus. L'Autriche ne voulait pas plus de lui que les autres pays qu'il avait traversés. Personne ne voulait le voir dans un théâtre ou sur une scène quelconque.

Il était ainsi forcé de faire des tours dans les rues, du matin au soir, pour gagner trois fois rien. Juste assez pour avancer dans son périple.

Pourtant, il était plutôt doué dans ce qu'il faisait et il avait beaucoup voyager notamment pour s'améliorer.

On ne devient pas magicien comme on veut et bien qu'il n'égale pas Robert-Houdin, le grand prestidigitateur français, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ainsi, il avala d'une traite un premier verre en se demandant pourquoi il en était arrivé là.

Né en Angleterre, Lucas avait voyagé avec son père pour la première fois en France à l'âge de cinq ans. C'est là qu'il avait vu le célèbre Jean-Eugène Robert-Houdin à l'œuvre.

Vers huit ans, il avait commencé à apprendre des tours de passe-passe et d'illusions pour amuser sa sœur et douze ans plus tard, il avait quitté ses parents sûr d'être plus reconnu en France. Il avait inventé ses propres tours mais peu démontrait un intérêt pour son travail.

Lucas n'en avait pas démordu et était passé par l'Espagne avant d'aller au Portugal tenter sa chance. Là-bas, il n'avait pas été mieux accueilli alors il avait remonté l'Europe pour arriver en Norvège.

Il avait continué en passant par la Russie, la Moldavie, la Prusse, avant d'atterrir en Autriche. Il n'avait certes pas trouvé d'employeur, mais il n'était pas pour autant mécontent de ses voyages.

Bien sûr, Lucas n'avait pas revu l'Angleterre depuis un moment et cela lui manquait. En contre partie, il maîtrisait maintenant de nombreuses langues.

Après son troisième verre, Lucas dû arrêter à regret. Il n'avait plus les moyens, même se soûler était devenu un luxe pour lui.

Il remonta ses lunettes, enfila sa veste, paya le barman et avec un sourire triste, il remit son chapeau en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le centre de Vienne était magnifique mais n'égalait pas la beauté de Budapest.

Pourtant, alors que le soleil se couchait et qu'il avait pris le chemin de son hôtel miteux, il vit le ciel dans un mélange de couleurs.

Un nouvel espoir naquit en lui.

Il se jura qu'un jour, on l'acclamerait. Un jour, il serait reconnu. Un jour, on pourra voir son nom affiché partout : Lucas Robins.


End file.
